Clase de cocina
by Minakushi-chan
Summary: Precuela de "La fiesta de Tsunade". Hay ciertas cosas que uno nunca esperaria de Kushina Uzumaki. Que quisiera aprender a cocinar es un buen ejemplo de ellas. Leve MinaKushi


_Esta es una precuela de __**"La fiesta de Tsunade"**__ que se me ocurrió mientras espero que se me venga la inspiración para el capitulo cinco._

_¿Qué puede pasar durante una clase de cocina impartida por Jiraiya? _

_Los personajes son propiedad e Masashi Kishimoto, pero como el no los cuida los tengo secuestrados :P _

* * *

**Clase de cocina**

Hay ciertas cosas que uno nunca esperaría escuchar de Uzumaki Kushina.

Todo comenzó una noche cuando nos encontrábamos cenando en Ichiraku Ramen. Ella apenas había probado su comida y tampoco había dicho casi nada desde que me la encontré saliendo de la librería esta tarde.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Uzumaki? –pregunte pidiendo mi sexto tazón. Que ella no tuviera hambre no quería decir que yo tampoco comiera nada.

Era realmente raro (y un poco escalofriante, debo admitir) estar con Uzumaki sin escucharla hablar sobre su entrenamiento, su ultima misión, las bromas que estaba preparando para mi sensei, la suya, el Hokage, sus "consejeros", el viejo Danzou y básicamente para toda Konoha, incluyéndome a mi, o escucharla gritar que le iba a patear el trasero a Uchiha Fugaku (o como ella le dice Fu-baka) apenas el cobarde volviera de la misión a la que se escapo.

— ¿Uzumaki? –repetí pero parecía no escucharme así que con cautela murmure- ¿Toma-

—No te atrevas a decirlo Namikaze –amenazo lanzando los palillos como si fueran agujas senbou

— ¿Te pasa algo Uzumaki? No has comido casi nada

—No me digas Uzumaki –le recordé irritada. Ese era Minato Namikaze, mi mejor amigo, la primera persona con la que me lleve bien en la academia, mi compañero de entrenamiento, rival para el titulo de Yondaime Hokage y la única de las ocho personas que sabían que era la jinchuriki del Kyuubi que se entero por mí, era incapaz de decirme "Uzu-chan" como el resto de mis amigos. Y después la gente dice que es un genio.

— ¿Te sientes bien, quieres que llame a Tsunade-sama? –por su seguridad prefirió no decirle Uzumaki otra vez.

—No es asunto tuyo, déjame en paz –contesto arrepintiéndose al toque

Minato siguió comiendo en silencio, dolido por la forma en la que lo trataba. Últimamente cada vez que se encontraban ella lo ignoraba o le contestaba de ese modo. No entendía lo que le pasaba y no se creía la explicación de su sensei de que solamente _"estaba en esos días"_

—Minato lo siento –se disculpo la pelirroja- Se que no debí tratarte así, es que tengo algo en la cabeza desde hace días, pero no por eso puedo desquitarme contigo.

El rubio fingió no escucharla, no la iba a perdonar tan fácilmente esta vez, quería que le explicara cual demonios era el problema.

Ella pareció no captar el mensaje, ya que solo le paso el paquete que tenia en el regazo. Parecía que era un libro

—Ábrelo –fue su única explicación. Rompiendo el papel comprobé que si era un libro. Un libro de… La mire con la boca abierta

—Quiero aprender a cocinar

**_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_**

— ¡Minato presta atención! –fue el único aviso antes de salir volando un par de metros y estrellarse contra un árbol

—Eso es todo por hoy, continuaremos con el entrenamiento otro día –dijo Jiraiya- No te preocupes Hiroko, yo cuidare de él –agrego al verla mirar preocupada a su compañero.

Espero hasta que se perdieron de vista antes de volverse hacia su estudiante, que ya se había puesto de pie y comenzado a golpear un tronco.

— ¿No me escuchaste? Continuaremos después –repitió en caso de no lo hubiera escuchado.

—Tengo que entrenar mas duro para mejorar mis habilidades –contesto sin detenerse

—Tus habilidades están bien ¿no menciono el Sandaime que dentro de poco tendrías una misión clase A? –dijo el peliblanco obligándolo a parar- Además ambos sabemos que no se trata de eso, siempre que entrenas como loco es porque hay algo que te molesta.

—Jiraiya-sensei, no quiero hablar de eso

— ¡O sea que si hay algo! –exclamo feliz de haber acertado. Saber que piensa Minato es casi tan difícil como hacer reír a Orochimaru- Vamos no seas tímido, cuéntaselo al Gama Sennin.

"_Mas bien al Ero-Sennin"_ pensó Minato tomando nota mental de nunca llamarlo así frente a cierta pelirroja. Lo último que necesitaba era darle ideas.

—Es solo que Kush… digo Uzumaki –Jiraiya fingió no notar su vacilación- Ella dijo que quiere aprender a cocinar

—Bueno, ya era hora. Comenzaba a preguntarme si estaba tan en contra de ser como las otras niñas que se negaría a hacerlo

— ¿No le sorprende Jiraiya sensei? –pregunto Minato confundido

—Claro que no, eso es algo normal en su familia –explico el jounin- De hecho, creo que en su clan todos están obligados a ayudar con las tareas, excepto los mas jóvenes, y TODOS tienen que aprender a cocinar en algún momento.

— ¿O sea que es normal que _ella_ quiera aprender?

—Minato, algo que debes aprender es que las mujeres, especialmente esa chica, siempre están haciendo cosas que los hombres no podemos entender –tras decir esto se puso de pie- Ahora, vamos a buscarla.

— ¿Para que? –tenia un mal presentimiento al respecto.

—Si dejamos que Uzumaki intente aprender sola, lo mas probable es que incendie el edificio en el que vive –Jiraiya se estremeció, el vivía en el mismo lugar- Así que como yo soy un excelente cocinero, tendré que sacrificarme por el bien de la aldea.

**_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_**

Cuando llegaron a la zona de entrenamiento 5, donde estaba entrenando el equipo de Tsunade, vieron como Mikoto Uchiha y Hizashi Hyuuga combatían usando sus respectivos Kekkei Genkai (no voy a poner como era, no es importante y tampoco soy buena con las batallas :\), mientras Tsunade y la pelirroja se entrenaban aparte. Cuando tomaron un descanso, esta última hizo una serie de posiciones de manos y ráfagas de aire comenzaros a arremolinarse en torno a su brazo izquierdo. A una señal de la rubia, avanzo directo a un blanco ubicado a cientos de metros. El impacto genero una pequeña explosión que dejo un agujero en la tierra.

—Eso fue increíble –susurro Minato impresionado

Cuando se despejo un poco el humo Jiraiya noto que, además de estar exhausta, el brazo con el que Uzumaki había usado esa técnica estaba lleno de pequeños cortes _"Cerca, pero todavía no la domina" _pensó mientras se acercaban adonde la Sanin estaba curando a su alumna.

— ¿Tsunade, podrías…? –empezó a decir

—Por enésima vez Jiraiya, no voy a salir contigo –corto Tsunade sin mirarlo

—No pensaba pedírtelo –señalo el peliblanco incomodo ante la mirada divertida de los mas jóvenes

— ¿No? –había una pequeña nota de decepción en su tono que solo percibió la pelirroja. Pero como conocía bien a su sensei prefirió no mencionarlo

—No. Quería pedirte que me prestaras a Uzumaki este sábado. Tengo entendido que quiere aprender a…

—Hizashi, Mikoto, se esta haciendo tarde, es mejor que regresen a sus casas –se dirigió Tsunade a sus otros estudiantes con una cara de_ "¡Mas vale que me obedezcan!"_- Uzu-chan no quiere que lo sepan –explico en cuanto desaparecieron.

— ¿Se lo dijiste a tu sensei? –acuso la kunoichi a su amigo. Los dos jounin parecían no estar prestándoles atención.

—Tuve que hacerlo, se dio cuenta que algo me molestaba –se defendió Minato- ¿Por qué te molesta que lo sepa? No es como si se lo fuera a contar a todo el mundo.

—Sabia que no debí contártelo, me las vas a pagar –murmuro en voz baja.

Después de un momento Minato se atrevió a preguntar que era esa técnica que estaba usando cuando llegaron.

—Se llama Cuchilla Huracán y es una técnica Fuuton –explico de mala gana- Es la especialidad de mi clan, además de las técnicas de sellado.

"_Mi tipo de chacra es Suiton, pero tal vez pueda hacer una similar usándola como modelo"_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de su sensei.

— ¡Muy bien, esta decidido. La primera lección será el sábado a la mañana en casa de Minato!

— ¿Por qué tiene que ser en mi casa? –pregunto este enfadado porque decidieron sin consultarle.

—Están remodelando mi departamento y mientras me estoy quedando con Orochimaru –explico Jiraiya. Pobrecito- Tsunade no nos quiere prestar su cocina y uno de los vecinos de Uzumaki amenazo con enviar una queja a Ushiogakure si volvía a causar problemas este mes.

—De acuerdo, pero no lleguen demasiado temprano –acepto el rubio de mala gana. Por suerte el mes estaba por terminar.

Lo que Jiraiya no se molesto en aclarar es que ese vecino molesto no era otro que él mismo.

**_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_**

El sábado en la mañana despertador sonó insistentemente en casa de Minato Namikaze. Aun medio dormido, el rubio tanteo la mesa de luz hasta encontrarlo. Una vez que lo apago volvió a meterse entre las sabanas, para ser molestado por una segunda alarma. Estirando el brazo por el cabecero de la cama, callo ese molesto sonido y hundió la cara en la almohada. Un tercer despertador sonó inmediatamente después dentro de su mesa de luz. Sentándose en la cama, Minato abrió el cajón dispuesto a lanzar el maldito reloj contra la pared.

— ¿Vas a seguir así todo el día o te vas a levantar? –pregunto una vocecita desde la puerta.

Abriendo los ojos de golpe, el rubio perdió el equilibrio cayendo al piso.

— ¡KUSHINA! ¡¿Cómo demonios hiciste para entrar? –exclamo asustado al tiempo que 2 alarmas mas sonaban debajo de su cama. Las apago al instante.

—Llevo un buen rato esperando en la puerta, pero como no pasaba nada me puse a buscar una manera de entrar –explico la pelirroja- Por cierto, necesitas encontrar un mejor lugar para esconder esto –añadió tendiéndole la llave.

—Consérvala, algo me dice que vas a necesitarla. Aunque hubiera sido bueno que esperaras un poco antes de venir a molestarme.

—Para tu información llevo 3 horas despierta. Hubiera venido mucho antes pero Kyuubi-chan me convenció de esperar a una hora en la que hasta el mas perezoso de los Nara ya se hubiera levantado.

—Sí, sí, como digas –dijo Minato fingiendo no escucharla- ¿Te molestaría salir un momento? Quisiera vestirme en paz.

— ¿Siempre eres tan gruñón por las mañanas? –contesto dando un portazo.

Apenas se fue el rubio se abalanzo sobre su escritorio, tirando un montón de papeles al piso, justo a tiempo para apagar el último despertador.

Tenía el sueño pesado, ese siempre había sido su problema. Si se acostaba tarde por X razón, a la mañana siguiente no lo despertaba ni una bomba (que era más o menos lo que hacia falta para despertar a su sensei después de pasar la noche recorriendo bares con Tsunade-sama). Y como la noche anterior estuvo investigando hasta tarde para un nuevo jutsu inspirado en… ¡¿HABÍA LLAMADO A UZUMAKI POR SU NOMBRE? !

**_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_**

Para empeorar las cosas cuando salio de su habitación encontró a su sensei y a la pelirroja mirando su álbum de fotos.

—Y esta es del día que firmo el contrato para invocar sapos –estaba contando Jiraiya con una sonrisa- Minato es esa cosa que Gamabunta trata de mandarlo a volar por todos los medios.

— ¿Es por eso por lo que estuvo en el hospital por casi un mes?

—No exactamente. Minato demostró ser más testarudo que el viejo sapo y aguanto sobre su lomo hasta el ocaso. A Gamabunta no le hizo mucha gracia que un niño lo derrotara, así que la próxima vez que lo invoco se dio el gusto de pisarlo –el jounin hizo una mueca, eso si que debía DOLER- "Para equilibrar las cosas" según sus palabras.

—¿Sensei, tengo que recordarle que esta es MI casa? –algo en la cara de su estudiante debió asustarlo porque el Sanin retrocedió de un salto.

La kunoichi sin embargo siguió mirando las fotos. Vencido por la curiosidad el rubio se acerco para ver que era lo que llamaba su atención. Estaba mirando una foto con sus padres. Ellos habían muerto poco después de que se volvió un genin y desde entonces vivía solo. Debajo podía leerse _**El primer día en la academia de Mina-chan.**_

— ¿Mina-chan? –pregunto inocentemente. Por suerte la voz de su sensei lo salvo de dar explicaciones.

—Vamos a empezar con esta clase de cocina, ya le avise a Tsunade que este atenta en caso de que alguno resulte envenenado.

— ¿Entonces para que te ofreciste a enseñarle Ero-Sennin? –murmuro Minato en voz baja.

"_¿Ero-Sennin? Creo que voy a empezar a llamarlo así"_ pensó la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Minato no tenia idea, pero acababa de darle a su maestro un apodo que perduraría por generaciones.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_**

La clase fue sorprendentemente un éxito. A pesar de las dudas iniciales Kushina resulto ser una cocinera nata y tanto Jiraiya como Minato tuvieron que aceptarlo al probar su comida. Para el mediodía Jiraiya se marcho diciendo que había hecho planes para mas tarde, aunque el rubio sospechaba que se debió mas al grito de _"¡Gracias por la ayuda Ero-Sennin!"_ que provoco que su sensei casi se cortara una mano con el cuchillo.

—Tu eres quien realmente necesita aprender a cocinar Mina-chan –dijo la pelirroja mientras limpiaban los platos.

—No me digas "Mina-chan", Uzumaki –protesto lanzándole un poco de espuma.

— ¿Por qué no? Te queda lindo, y recuerda que cuando nos conocimos eras mas bajo que yo –contesto la kunoichi devolviéndole el golpe enojada- ¿Y cuantas veces debo decirte que no me digas Uzumaki? ¿Por qué no puedes decirme Uzu-chan como los demás? Al resto de las chicas las llamas por su nombre.

—Ese es justamente el problema –murmuro el rubio

— ¿Que no parezco una chica porque no soy para nada femenina y todo eso?

—Al contrario, eres muy femenina –Minato esquivo el puñetazo que le lanzo- Piénsalo: Te gustan las flores, tu casa normalmente esta limpia aunque vives sola, detestas estar sucia, eres buena cocinera y por como tarareabas mientras preparabas la comida debes ser también buena cantante.

— ¿Olvidas que detesto lavar la ropa? –le recordó señalando la remera que estaba usando debajo del delantal. Era amarilla, tenía un tazón de ramen dibujado y decía RAMEN RULES. La había ganado en un concurso de comer ramen el mes pasado.

—Yo no tengo problemas en hacerlo, aunque detesto cocinar –admitió Minato.

—Por suerte. Juraría que el arroz que preparaste se estaba moviendo, hasta un Akimichi le tendría miedo a tu comida. Y volviendo al tema ¿Que tiene que ver como me llamen el resto de nuestros amigos? –insistió agotando la paciencia del rubio.

— ¡Es que yo no puedo verte como al resto de mis amigos Kushina! –grito sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. – Q-Quiero decir que no eres como ellos Kushina, me gusta estar contigo mas que con los demás y… -no pudo seguir hablando porque su amiga se arrojo a sus brazos.

— ¿Kushina, digo Uzumaki? –pregunto Minato ruborizado. Era la primera vez que le daba un abrazo pero le gustaba tenerla allí. Le gustaba mucho.

—Puedes decirme Kushina –contesto aflojando el abrazo para verlo a la cara –Pero te advierto que eres el único que podrá decirme así… Mina-chan –añadió burlona. Minato solo se la quedo mirando sin decir nada.

— ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? –Continuo Kushina con una sonrisa- Tu me ayudas a lavar mi ropa y yo de vez en cuando te preparo algo de comer. No puedes salir a cenar todas las noches, no es saludable.

"_En realidad es muy hermosa" _pensó el rubio apartando la vista apenado_ "No lo había notado antes"._ Sabía que ella detestaba su nombre, a tal punto que no dejaba que nadie la llamara "Kushina", ni siquiera su padre o sus hermanos. Pero quería que **él **la llamara así.

Desde un árbol en el jardín, un ninja observaba la escena por la ventana. Cuando Tsunade le había "pedido" que vigilara que el pervertido de su amigo no hiciera de las suyas no pensó que se encontraría con algo así. Podría apostar lo que sea a que en un futuro cercano ellos dos serian novios, tal vez hasta se casaran.

Permitiéndose una sonrisa, Orochimaru se imagino lo que dirían sus compañeros si se enteraran que el peliblanco no era el único al que le gustaba espiar a las personas en momentos de intimidad. Pero mientras que a Jiraiya le importaba el aspecto físico de las mujeres, a él le gustaba ver los orígenes y la manera en que con pequeños detalles las parejas se demostraban afecto.

Sin notar que estaban siendo observados, ellos siguieron con lo suyo, comenzando una guerra con la espuma en la cocina que después tuvieron que limpiar entre risas.

Minato pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, dejaría que le dijera Mina-chan. Era un pequeño precio por ver aquella sonrisa mas seguido.

* * *

_Fin._

_Minato sí que tiene el sueño pesado, y es un pesimo cocinero. Pero bueno, nadie es perfecto._

_Al fin explique porque Minato es el único que puede llamar a Kushina por su nombre y porque la pelirroja es la única que puede decirle "Mina-chan" sin morir en el intento (aunque parece que a nadie le importaba, je)._

_Si alguien quiere escribir un fic sobre como fue la clase de jiraiya es libre de hacerlo, me encantaria leer lo que se les ocurrio.  
_

_Por último para los que lean __**"La fiesta de Tsunade" **__les aviso que ya estoy escribiendo el capitulo cinco y les dejo como bonus un dato mas acerca de la foto: por mucho tiempo Kushina estuvo molesta con la persona que aparece allí, de hecho es a ella a quien se refiere Minato cuando dijo que algún día tendría que perdonarla._

_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_


End file.
